A Jonas sister?
by camprockfan4life
Summary: Madison Joellen Jonas......whos that? 1 year ago the Jonas Brothers got Famous and they only had brothers what happens when they find out that they have a sister whos older than Joe and Kevin.Frankie 8,Nick 16,Joe19,Kevin20,Madison21.
1. Whos Madison?

**A Jonas Sister?**

_**Intro**_

Madison Joellen Jonas...who's that? 1 year ago the Jonas Brothers got Famous and they only had brothers what happens when

they find out that they have a sister who's older than Joe and Kevin.Frankie 8,Nick 16,Joe19,Kevin20,Madison21.

_**Chapter 1 (Whos madison?)**_

_**Madison's POV.**_

(Pause Life)

Hey, I'm Madison I don't know my last name and i an 21 I'm on my own in a apartment. I Have Dark Brown Hair and I have Dark Brown Eyes.I'm 5'9''

Play Life)

Today was Just a regular day then the Phone Rang. I went over and It read Paul Jonas. I Picked it up to tell them they had the wrong number."hello?" i asked into the Phone.

"Hi, I'M Denise Jonas I'm Looking for Madison" a Lady with a Deep Voice said. " Oh I'm Madison.idk if your looking for me? how did you get this number?" I asked staring to panic.

" No Need to panic im.. well.. im your mother. and i want to see you. Im sorry i left you. i couldnt support you. But, Now i Can. I want you too meet the Family and everything.

"wow Of course Mom!! id love to!" i said with excitement. " when do i get to see you?" i asked. " well now if youd like?" she said with a bit of Nervousness in her. " shore... Where do you live?"

we live in LA i know you live in there too so we live on 142 Elk Dr." she said. "ok well ill be over in 20 mins" i said. " ok see you soon dear." she said. " Bye Mom " i said in the phone and Hung up

I went to my Room and put on some nice clothes that i had. I walkedto my Blue Mustang and Drove off to the Adress.I Had Noticed that I was on the Rich side Of LA. I looked 143 then I

arrived at a huge house i saw it. IT WAS HUGE! i Parked in front and Opend the Gate to the Path way to the house. I was really Nervous. I Couldnt Belevie i would see my mOm. then I rang the Door Bell.

A curly Haired Boy opend the Door He Looked really Young He Had my Type of Hair really Curly and Has a Oval head." hello?" he said. " hi, um... Denise wanted me to come here." I said.

"oh... Come in" he said with a Smile." hey, Mom, There a girl here and she said you asked her to come here." he yelled upstairs. then I heard the foot steps comming. I saw a Really Pretty

women with the Same hair as I looked almost exactly Like her. She Smiled And Gave Me a Hug. I could Hear Her Beging to Sob. " your My Madison?" she asked. " yeaa Mom i am" i said

I begain to sob as well He Just Held Each other a long time. then we let go. well I see you Met your Little brother Nicholas Jonas." she said. " whoa what is going on mom? who is she?" he said.

" hun, this is your sister." she said with a smile on her face." KOOL !! I Have a sister!!" he said. She shook her head. He Ran and Gave Me a Hug. " Nice to know were not all boys" he said.

the Mom called 3 other Names."Kevin! Paul! Joe! !" she yealled. I heard alot of footsteps comming down Came 3 Men two Looked about My age then I saw the Older one. He must Be dad.

"Paul, this is Madison, Our Baby girl" she said beginning to sob again." Hello Madison IM your Dad, Paul" he said and Gave me a Hug. " Hi Im Kevin" said the other Curly Head boy. He gave

Me a Hug and wisperd in my Ear. " i Remeber you". It sortta Freaked me out. then I remeberd idid have a Brother But i didnt think id see him again i knew he was a year youger than me.

then the Strait Har Boy Came and Gave Me a Hug. Im Joe, Danger, Joe any of the above" He said with a goofy Grin. I laughed.they all staed at me " what?" i said. " you laugh like mom" Joe said. I Blushed.

" well Madison Lets Get you Back into the Jonas Famliy" Mom said. we followed her in the Kitchen. Kevin Put His Arm around me. He seemed Glad that I was back. " ok,Madison, I want you to live with us"

my mom said. I was Shocked But i Came out with a Loud Yes! Mom smiled with dad and My brothers were all Happy. I went Home and I Packed all my things I didnt Have to Much.I Packed things

and I Left My apartment For My New Home with my Family.The Jonas Family...


	2. First Dayand then im a Jonas rockstar

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Day...and Im a Jonas Rockstar**_

I went Home and I Packed all my things I didnt Have to Much.I Packed things

and I Left My apartment For My New Home with my Family.The Jonas Family...

&

I arrived Back at the Hose this time I met the Littlest Jonas Frankie who was 8 " Hey ther Frankie! Im ur New sister Madison you can call me Mads" i said to him. He Smiled." Hey Mads!" he said.

then he gave me a hug only a little kid can Give.Then ... Mom showed me a Blank Room. OK well I wanted to Paint first Pick anything you like what ever your tase is and Ill by the Colors." she said.

" ok, um... Do you mind Black and Red?" i asked. " she had a smile. " i dont mind at all. Lets go get you a a confoder to Match.

3 Hours Later we came Home. we Had Lots Of stuff Mom sure Liked to spend money.Joe Helped me Put the Paitin My room. I Began to Paint it in strpes the I did zig zag and i had one wall Red other Black.

it looked pretty awesome. I was done 2 hours Later it was About 6 and it was dinner time I Changed into some nice clothes and went to the table. Joe and Kevin were already siting down. "Where do i sit?"

I asked. " next to me" Kevin said. " ok" I repled i walked over to Him and smiled. wow this is alot of fun. i though to myself." so, I bet you Cant wait till you Travel with us." Joe said. Kevin Hit him.

"Joe!!" Kevin yealled. " sorry it slipt" he said in sorrow. then the rest came i decied to ask later about what was going on. we prayed. then we Dug in. "so.. Mom, whats this i hear about travleing?"

i asked. "oh... Joe said somthin didnt he?" she asked. " yup" i replied. " well your Brothers are Famous,there that Jonas Brothers and well... they travel and we go too" she said. My Face was in a smile.

" thats really kool." i said taking a bite out of my Chicken. " well sing for you after" Joe siad.with his goffy smile. I Laughed. Dinner was over and i was now able to heara Song My brothers wrote.

" this song is SOS i think youd Like this song" Nick said. " he wrote it" Kevin said. Nick Blushed. " 1...2...3..4..." and they started to sing...

Told you I made dinner plans

For you and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done

With awkward situations empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends

A conversation on IM

Well I'm done

with Texting,

Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Next time I'll see you

I'm giving you a high five

cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

I was there with Shock. " OMG! that was amazing!!" i shouted I gave each of my Brothers a hug. I kept a Secret I sang too. " thanks" Nick said. " Mads sing for us!!" Joe said. " i dont Know"I said

"Please" they asked. OK Fine. " ok ill do it" i said they Gave me a Mic and I sang Hannha Montanna Rockstar ( Pretend that Miley isnt real ok)

VERSE 1

Sometimes I walk a little faster

In the school hallway

Just to get next to you

Some days I spend a little extra

Time in the morning

Just to impress you

PRE 1

Guess you don't notice

Guess you don't need this

why you're not seein' what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away

On the inside dyin' to say

CHORUS 1

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

VERSE 2

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings

That it would be you

Saying let's hang out

Then you confess

That there's something special between us

Why don't we find out

PRE 2

you don't even know

Guess you don't need me

why you're not seein' what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away

On the inside dyin' to say

CHORUS

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a...

BRIDGE

...rock star

If you only knew the real me

I might even be a rock star

I'm telling you that we are meant to be

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see

That I really am a rock star

CHORUS

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

" OMG!! MY Dauter can sing!!" My mom yealled. she Gave Me a Hug and the Guys were there amazed. "well..." i aksed them " THAT. WAS. O.M.G" they replyed in Unison. " im callingJosh" my dad said.

" Josh?" i saked. " our Maneger in Hollywood records" they said. when they said that i was about to faint. " your my Rockstar" nick said.he gave me a hug. " awww nick your gonna make me cry" i said

having tears come down.

_**The Next Day...**_

" Mads!! wake up you need to get to the recording stodio !!" Joe said Jumping on my Bed like a 5 yearold.how he got in my room the world my never know. I got up and picked out some of my New

cloths my mom got me she new my Taste to good a the bottom of my Closet were a whole Bunch of converse. a Note in a shoe said. " Dont tell nick- Love Mom" I Laughed and I Put on a Pair of red

ones to Match my skirt and shirt. I walked down stairs and I grabbed a cereal Bar.I walked to the car and Kevin was waiting." thanks for commin with me kev" i said " no Prob Maddy, anythingfor u"

he said with a smile. Finally we arived in the Stodio there was a Man in a Suit there. " Madison. Hello,Hello. Im Josh, Please step in here and I would really Like to see if i Can Make this work." he said

all Jolly and stuff. then i sang him the Song I wrote " rockstar"...


	3. rockstar and a girl Named Joellen

Chapter 3

_**Madison Jonas " Rockstar"**_

"how did i do?" I asked. " yes!! your in!" he said. " OMG!!" i yealld scrwaming up and down. Kevin Gave me a Huge hug." Well Done sis" he said to me." thanks for support" I said.

" anytime.. so.. Josh... can we Have out sister as out opeaning act?" my Brother asked. " yup i can arrange that and the tour this year is Jonasx5 " he said. " i ike it" i said.

" do you have any other songs? he asked. "yea, I have a Hole Bunch" i said. " good well sighn right here and ill see you in 2 weeks " he said. i signed then cuz there the same contract ad JB.

we went homwe and everyone looked at me " I got in!!" i yelled my mom came up to me and Gave me a huge hug " im so proud" she said. i got hug from dad and Frankie Nick and Joe.

"this calls for a celeibration Party!!" Joe yealled. " good idea Joe!" Mom said. " yes!! Pool Party!!" Joe yelled. " YAY! " i shouted. " hey Mads call your friends over!!" nick said. so i did all the ppls

from work." Mads, So you know warn your friends about Joe hes... well lets say. he is too much of a flirt." Nick said. " thanks for the warning." i said. I did i warned all the girls and there Coutius.

I walked around the house and i saw Nick and My Best friend Jamie. " Jamie!!" I yelled. "Maddie!! OMG i cant believe this!! you Know JB and there your Brothers! too much too take in!" she said.

" ill let you and Nick get Back to your Talking." i said. then I spotted this guy i really Like and Kevin. "Darren!!" i yelled. I gave him a Hug. " heyy Turtle" he said. " oh, well ill let you guys talk" Kev said.

" ok thanks for talking to me Kev" Dev said."I see you met My BroI said. "yeaa he seems Nice" he said."low" by Flow Rida Came on. " hey wanna dance?" i asked him. " yea" he said. and we started

dancing Mom Knew me and Kev could Take Care of the Party. I had a feeling i was being watched. I looke in the conners of my eyes and Kev was watching me. the song ebded. " wow your a good Dancer"

Dev said. " aww thatnks" i said.i gave him a hug and then a slow song came on. " shall i dance with you?" he asked." sure" i said. we started dancing."you know i always liked you turlte" Dar wispherd in

my Ear. i was in shock. " what?" i asked. I started to back away." I.. I like you Turtle...will you go out with me?" he saked. I was still in shock. I smiled and walked over to him. I threw my arms around him

andI Gave him a Kiss. " I guess thats a Yes" he said with a smile. " yea it is" i replyed I forgot kevin was waticn me. " hey ill see you later i need to get some shut eye. my shift is at 5 am" he said with a laugh.

" Bye hun" i said. and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " bye babe" he said and smiled. he walked away and i felt a pair of arms around me. it was Joe. " Joe? you were watchin me i thoght" then i tured

around and saw Kev. "hey sis, whats with thie guy?" they asked. " ohhh well hes.. My boyfriend" i said. " OMG she has a Boyfriend joe" Kev said. " I know i heard so... was his name?" he asked.

"darren"i replyd "oooo Darren and Maddy in a tree k i s s i n g !!" Joe sang. I shoved hi shut it!" i said and I went to my room.

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Mads!! wake up it 4 am we need to go!!" Joe said. " uhhhhh" i replyed. He laughed. comon get dressed everythings on the bus all we need to do is shower and get ready the say good bye 2 LA and hello

to Navada!" He said. " Kool what part?" i asked. " Las Vagas" he repled. " ummmm Joe i showed last night now i need to get dressed bye now" i said. " ok ok meet you downstairs" he said and Shut the

door.I put on a Plack and white shirt that said party like a poptart with a poptart dancing i put on my converse i left out of my bag 2 wear. Nick found them and got mad but he fits in them so we shre them.

I put on my tight Jeans that ere dark black and ran downstairs. " moring family!" i said all cheery. they Smiled and said morin. then Joe Draged me to the Bus i said Bye to darren and we got on.

O-M-G! " wow this is sooooo kool" i said and sat on the couch. " you know it we have movies that didnt come out yet too... I hope you like Horror movies" they said. " you kiddi I LOVE them" i replyed i

felt the Bus move and it was off to Navada. i un packed my things and went to bed i woke up the next day witch i was suprised it was the Next day. I guess i was tired. I went to the Kitchen got poptarts

ate them got dressed and saw Joe and Kevin playin sing star. Joe was beeting kevin Bad. " heyy Maddie" Nick said. I sat next to him " wanna challage after?" i asked."your on" he replyed. Joe Beat Kevin

it was me and Nick Now. " ok you choose first" he said.so i did we were tied in the end it was pretty good. Kev and Joe were shocked. Nick won by 5 points but what eva. then it was show time and

i had to sing my 4 songs i was soo nervous you wouldnt believe. " youll be fine" Kev said and Gave me a hug. Kevin went on stage and the girls went wild with Kevin i love you marry me and all that

" OK, you guys 2 weeks ago we found out we Have a sister Madison. and she is our opening act so please support her." he said. Girls went heven more crazy wen i steped on the Stage." hi Im

madison Jonas!" I said in the mic. Girls started crying igot worried. " ok guys injoy my sister now peace out" he said gave me a Hug and walked off stage. " hey Navada! You ready to rock to night!"

i asked them they all screamed and yealled yea! i waz amazed nick came out on gautar like i asked him too and did the tune to rock star i ihad gurls danceing by the time i was done.After i sang

As I Am,Good and Broken,Take me away,See you again. my brothers came out and i think almost al the girls Died cuz i swear girls couldnt scream. my brothers played there sonwatched them Backstage

then it was time for the song me and Nick made for the tour. " ok guys me and My brother Nick made a song called we got the Party with us and were gonna sing it to yall" i said.

_" comon guys tell me what were doin were hangin round hen we could be all over the Pla aace"_ then nick came in and so on when we were done i was Like whoa!!.

_**at meet & greet...**_

" what are we doing here?" i asked. well we meet our fans and sign things. then i saw a mob of girls rush in line." whoa easy girls everyone will see JB and Mads" Big rob said. In the last hours me and BR got

close. " 3 at a time " he added. 3 girls came then More and then i was signing things like nothin girls gave me gifts and said omg its you OMG and then others were like i heard about you so i got you this.

it was wow then i saw Joe flirt with this girl she came over to me and asked for a hug i agreed " Hey whats ur name?" i asked. "Joellen " she replyed. "thats my middle name" i said. hey wanna hang with

me and My bros later?" I asked. Her eyes got wide " would i eva!" she said. i told her to stand next to big rob and wait. when it was all over me and Joellen talked and she got to meet JB more and Joe Gave

her his #. she got really excited and Gave us hugs and Left. " wow she was amazing" Joe said zoneing out. " hahahaha you like a girl with your sisters middle name hahahaha you make me laugh" i said

we all headed back the bus i saw my phone vibrate my Friend Jamie sent me a Very sad txt...

* * *

**Heyy its Kandy sorry i didnt update sooner Been busy will update alot moreee plz review!!**


End file.
